


Stars Never Die

by Aly_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, End!verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 05, sam said yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Winchester/pseuds/Aly_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, all they had was each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Another random drabble of mine. Comments would be love!

Dean barely ever stared up at the stars anymore. Not since the virus took over, not since Sam said yes, not since he became worse than his father. A man so damaged and so full of grief and wrath that he didn't feel anything anymore. He was totally and completely numb. Why would looking at the stars help that? But then that one man, that stupid ex-angel with those blue eyes that looked like stars themselves...

 

Only when he was sitting on the Impala—now just a rusted out shell of her former glory—and that man came to sit by him, gun on his lap, did he glance up. It seemed so silly not to have looked before, he realized. He shared the bed with that stupid man every night, he looked into those stars of his before he fell into a dreamless sleep. Cas was his salvation, his one and only, his star.

 

“They are beautiful, aren't they?” His voice wasn't as full as it used to be, but it was the one thing from Dean's old life that didn't seem like it had been taken from him. The hunter cleared his throat and nodded.

 

“Yeah,” he grumbled. “I guess.” He didn't talk much anymore either. He looked away from the sky to look at the man next to him, the wistful smile lighting up his face. “Tired?”

 

Cas nodded. “Only if you come with me.” Dean didn't smile, but he also didn't hesitate as he reached for his lover's hand. He was pulled off the car and into the arms of the slightly-smaller man. “Love you.” A kiss. Cas didn't expect those words back, he knew them in his heart, and only then did Dean give him that half little smile.

 

He was pulled in the direction of their little hut, but he took one last look at the stars. They hadn't changed since he sat outside on Baby's hood and looked at them. The were exactly the same no matter how much in Dean's life had changed. And when he looked back at Cas, he realized something. That deep down, he hadn't changed. He loved Cas in the past as he did then.

 

“I hope the stars never die,” he murmured as the door shut behind him.


End file.
